This invention relates to a latch assembly used in a lever lock, particularly a latch assembly with an adjustable backset.
Conventionally, a lever lock is fixed to a door and includes a handle, a square spindle attached to the handle, and a latch assembly including a bolt which is slideable within the latch assembly. The handle rotates the spindle while the spindle drives the bolt. When in a locked position, the bolt is received in a strike attached to a jamb, so that the door is locked.
Generally, a door includes a bore through which the spindle is inserted. A backset is a distance between a center of the bore to a door edge. There are two standard backsets. The first standard backset is 60 mm. The second standard backsets is 70 mm. Therefore, a lockmaker has to manufacture two types of latches with different standard backsets, and a locksmith has to bring two types of latches with different backsets, and this is very inconvenient.
It is the purpose of the present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.